Lo Que Causan La Peleas
by The Mad Doll
Summary: Maka esta distraída en clases y Soul, por algún motivo, esta enojado. Con Chrona de por medio llegan a la conclusión, las peleas son buenas, sino mira lo que causan.


Hola, la Muñequita reportandose para esta epoca del año, pero como no tengo nada para navidad y tenia este fic pendiente de subirlo, subi este y además si no llego a hacer otro para mañana -lo cual realmente dudo- este sera mi regalo de navidad jaja

Esta historia es muy especial, ya que mi linda Tecnica Mio Shimizu me lo corrigio -^.^- asi que espero que les guste

**Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okhubo** (se nota que no es mio sino quedaria cualquier cosa XD aunque aclararia el genero de Chrona y tendria plata para gastar en mangas)

_Nos leemos abajo_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo que Causan las Peleas

Suspiraba mientras garabateaba algo en mi libreta de apuntes, Chrona a mi lado hacia algo parecido, sólo que ella escribía palabras, igual que Tsubaki que estaba al lado de Liz y Patty, que a su vez ellas hablaban con alguien sobre algo que no me interesaba, y por último los chicos estaban afuera, porque Soul estaba de un pésimo humor hoy y decidieron que lo mejor era saltarse la clase de Sid. Pero mi mente volvió a la tierra al ver que Chrona dejaba una nota a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño, ya confiaba que me pasaría los apuntes. Se los pediré a Tsubaki.

En la nota decía "¿_Por qué andas en las nubes?" _La miré y me sonrojé. "_Creí que estabas copiando los apuntes"_ le pasé y ella frunció el ceño, no le gustó que haya cambiado de tema. Pasó otra nota "_¿Cuál es el problema?", _suspiré; ya sé que ella no es como Tsubaki en eso, ella siempre que se trata de mí era más insistente que Liz, si tan sólo los demás supieran que era otra persona. Le respondí con "_Sólo estoy deprimida" _para que supiera que no le diría. Para mi suerte sonó el timbre, aunque Chrona agarró las cosas y les dijo a los demás un tímido y tartamudo "_Adelántense_", a lo cual les dejó muy confundidos, y me sacó a rastras para ir a la azotea, ya que nadie va ahí.

—Bien, ahora dime por qué estás tan triste y por qué Soul se tiene que alejar 50 metros — dijo en tono decidido y firme, mientras que me preguntaba _"¿En dónde quedó la Chrona que no podía hablar sin tartamudear?… Ah sí, quedó con los demás."_ Dirigí mí vista hacía la ciudad, para luego suspirar mientras apoyaba mi cara en ambas manos, como señal de rendición. Ella, al comprender el gesto, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en el muro, bien cerca para escuchar.

—Es lo típico, tuvimos una fuerte pelea otra vez — Cansada, esa era mi voz. Escuché un sonoro suspiro proveniente de Chrona, mientras que sentía un fuerte escozor en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta. No es la primera vez que pasa, ni la primera en que Chrona me consuela y se queda a mi lado. Se podría decir que ella ya sabe lidiar con mi llanto, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

—Tranquila Maka, estoy aquí— Dijo en tono bajo, como un niño tratando de consolar y realmente lo hace muy bien, mientras pasaba tímidamente un brazo alrededor mío — ¿Pero que dijo esta vez para que te pongas así? Realmente es un idiota, sabiendo lo mucho que te importan sus palabras— Se veía extremadamente molesta, pero aun así no pude evitar reírme.

—Sí, tienes razón— dije más animada, pero en un instante volví al estado anterior —Es un idiota, el maldito descerebrado se enojó porque fui a la casa de Kid sin avisarle, y sólo fui a devolverle algo…— aclaré antes que nada, ya que a Chrona quería a Kid mas que a un amigo -aunque ella negara lo último-. Pero al parecer pasó de alto ese comentario, ya que su cara daba miedo y estalló parándose de golpe:

— ¡Mira, pedazo de &#$%#$%! — gritó enfurecida, insultando sin remordimientos a mi compañero — ¡Hacer llorar a mi mejor amiga por eso! — "_Genial, ya se enojó" _y realmente me sorprendió que sepa un insulto así —Digo…— Continuó con voz más calmada, pero igual de enojada — Aunque por más celoso que esté, uno no…

—Él no está celoso. —Le interrumpí con tono quebrado — Él mismo me lo dijo ayer: "_Irte sin avisar, pecho-plano, era tu turno de hacer la cena. Una mísera nota o un desgraciado mensaje era mucho para tu supuesto gran cerebro, piensa en los demás_" — Había echo el intento de imitar su voz, pero los sollozos imposibilitaban mi tarea y las lágrimas huían de mis ojos tratando en un inútil intento de llevarse la molestia que dominaba en mi pecho — Él realmente… sólo se molestó por la cena. — Empecé a temblar, Chrona sólo me miraba.

— ¿Yo le importo tan poco…? Si fueran celos, un simple enojo y ya… pero… ¿De verdad es que no le importa lo que haga mientras que no le afecte a él? — Decía en susurros lastimosos mientras que cubría con mis manos mi cara. Puede que no era la primera vez que nos peleábamos con Soul, ni la primera vez que me ponía triste o lloraba, pero si era la primera vez que estaba en un estado tan… tan… ni sé cómo calificarlo. Chrona trataba de decirme palabras de aliento, aunque por más cosas que dijera yo no paraba de llorar.

Cinco minutos, eso fue lo que duro Chrona antes de que le agarrara una crisis nerviosa y se fuera al rincón diciendo: "No se lidiar con Maka así". Sentí como si me calmara de a poco, ya que a pesar de todo sé que ella se quedará a mi lado y eso me confortó, aunque muchos digan que ella me cuida por deuda o por costumbre — que le originó Medusa —, sé que tenemos un vínculo especial, como el que creía que tenía con Soul pero parecido y diferente a la vez.

Y empecé a llorar más fuerte que antes al recordar la razón de mi llanto y la posibilidad de que en un futuro los dos se alejen.

Intenté calmarme tratando de mirar a través del llanto el paisaje que me ofrecía la ciudad, pero mi cabeza seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez las palabras de Soul. Yo lo amaba, no lo negaré, y pensar que significo algo tan poco para él me duele demasiado, ya que incluso había llegado a pensar que me quería, capaz tanto como yo a él o una mejor amiga. Bueno, admito que Liz y las demás me llenaron la cabeza de eso. ¿Será que ellas lo malinterpretaron y yo me deje ilusionar? Mi rostro volvió a humedecerse peor que antes, y en un vano intento de que mi llanto parara, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y me cubrí con un brazo. Realmente odio llorar y ahora sólo lloro por él.

— Soul idiota, llorar por ti… Si tan solo te dieras cuenta y "_tú_ _aprendieras a pensar en los demás"_ — Gemí. ¿Por qué esto es tan doloroso? Yo también soy una idiota, por dejarme influenciar por alguien que ni le intereso.

Pero de repente sentí algo que hizo mi corazón saliera disparado, sin dejar de lado el dolor a cada latido. Unos cálidos brazos me rodearon por la espalda sin dejarme escapar y en la posición en la que estaba hizo que mi cabeza quedara apoyada en el hombro de esta persona, pero aun así no pude ver su rostro, aunque no hacía falta, ya que el olor golpeaba mi nariz, dejándome embriagada y el dolor se fue al sentirlo suspirar.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Soy el más grande idiota de todos por hacerte llorar — Su voz sonaba como si lo lamentara desde el fondo de su corazón— Perdón, Maka. Yo sólo estaba celoso de verdad, aunque no quería admitirlo… _y menos para mí mismo_ — el susurro sólo lo pude entender por mí. Lentamente giré el cuerpo -ya que estaba sentada arriba del muro- y quedé sentada frente a él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Y en ningún momento separó sus brazos de los míos.

Aunque, cuando tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara, pegué un salto a en mi lugar y rápidamente dirigí mi mano a su mejilla derecha —sin darme cuenta que acerqué mucho mi rostro al suyo— porque tenía una marca con forma de puño que ya se estaba poniendo en tono morado. Le miré interrogante, pero el sólo me abrazó más fuerte y ocultó su cara en mi cuello, impidiendo moverme. Mi corazón me dolía, pero diferente a antes… me gustaba. Ahora sólo me podía concentrar en Soul, sólo en él, tanto que mi cuerpo sólo se movió para abrazarlo, aferrarse antes de que se escape de mis manos. Traté de hablar, pero era un caso perdido.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que Chrona era de las que se hacía oír a los golpes. — De repente oí un "click" que me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que fue demasiado la presión para ella, para que haya actuado así. — No sé si agradecerle, duele horrores, pero a su vez me hizo ver y remediar mi gran error… —Mencionó con voz baja, pero bien claro en mi oído.

—Pudo que ella no sepa lidiar conmigo, pero te acomodó las ideas— traté de bromear para calmar el ambiente, ya que me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Y creo que el muy maldito lo sabe, así que aprovechaba.

Soul —afirmando más mi teoría— rió y apoyó su frente en la mía:

—De agradecimiento le haré pelear con Kid, porque mira lo que causan las peleas — dijo para finalmente besarme, lo que llevaba esperando durante tanto tiempo y de seguro que seguiré anhelando por siempre.

Aunque él tenía razón, pero como soy yo, nunca lo admitiría.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, y que pasen lindas fiestas -tambien muchos regalos-

Voy a tratar de subir algo "más navideño" para la ocasion, datte no creo que puda

Si quieren contribuir con rewinds a la causa Soul se aparecera en sus sueños XD

_La muñequita Yami se despide_


End file.
